


close quarters

by heartofsteel



Category: Dimension 20, The Unsleeping City
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blowjobs, Brief mention of dysphoria, Cunnilingus, Depersonalization, Depersonalization as a kink, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingering, Fisting (mentioned), Foursome, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Nudes, Oral Sex, PWP, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Spanking, Strap-Ons, The Unsleeping City - Freeform, Trans Male Character, look at these adults in a healthy poly relationship, p in v sex, so much kissing!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofsteel/pseuds/heartofsteel
Summary: It’s so warm in the bed, four bodies pressed in such close quarters, but Pete couldn’t care less. Esther and Sofia are under his left arm and Ricky is stretched out along his back, one palm-open hand on Pete’s bare abdomen, finger pads idly moving against his skin.[part 6: 4 PWP ficlets]
Relationships: Pete the Plug/Ricky Matsui/Esther Sinclair/Sofia Bicicleta, Pete the Plug/Rowan Berry, Ricky Matsui/Esther Sinclair
Comments: 4
Kudos: 157





	1. sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished TUC and simply want these good people to fuck each other's brains out okay.
> 
> Also I'm nb but not transmasc. I've written Pete to the best of my ability/knowledge, but if you are transmasc and think some part of how I've written him should be changed, let me know and I'll absolutely make edits.
> 
> Underage folks/people related to the actual show, click tf away.

It’s so warm in the bed, four bodies pressed in such close quarters, but Pete couldn’t care less. Esther and Sofia are under his left arm and Ricky is stretched out along his back, one palm-open hand on Pete’s bare abdomen, finger pads idly moving against his skin. They’re ostensibly watching _Killing Eve_ , and Ricky keeps asking questions about the plot, breath warm on the shell of Pete’s ear. Sofia and Esther periodically kiss softly. They talk over the show about their days, about New York and dreams and their other friends. 

Communication is everything in their little- whatever their relationship can be called. Pete thinks _polycule_ sounds a little gross and medical, but Esther likes it. Ricky suggested _pod_ , which is also not great and got Sofia talking about whales. Whatever. They’re all dating each other and Pete is also maybe doing something with Rowan that nobody else is but it isn’t really a relationship. Either way, he tells them how she’s doing, about the modeling work, how she’s handling her new court, how she bent him over the long dining room table in her penthouse and fucked him stupid. Pete blushes a little at that part, but this is what they all need for this to work, and anyways it gets Esther to roll around to face him. Her eyes are warm and crinkled and he can feel the wave of compersion rolling off of her. 

She kisses him and he pulls her close. Sofia takes one of his hands off of Esther’s side and pulls it to her mouth, lays careful kisses on the sensitive skin of his palm, down to his wrist. Ricky kisses the back of his neck, his shoulder, continues to gently move his big fucking hand over Pete’s stomach, rubbing in what Pete can only hope is an accidental tease because _fuck_. It’s a lot, but he loves it, lets his tension go. Esther bites his lower lip and when he pulls back he can see in his periphery where her teeth are caught in it before she releases him. Ricky turns Pete’s head so he can kiss him next and Esther moves to the lower part of his neck, sucking what is sure to be a mean hickey over his collarbone. 

Esther kisses like a night out, hot and heavy, but Ricky kisses like a soft Sunday afternoon, lots of tongue and soft smooches. (Sofia kisses like Christmas morning- not as often as Pete would like, and every time is exciting.) Pete can’t decide whether to cling to Ricky’s massive shoulders or run his hands over his massive stomach muscles so he does both, sliding his hands slowly over the rippling expanse of his boyfriend. Ricky is a fucking dreamboat and Pete doesn’t know how he got lucky enough to have Mr. March himself pinning him to a bed and kissing him like he’s in a fucking romance novel. 

He feels a pair of hands on the waist of his basketball shorts and suddenly realizes that this is a setup. Three gorgeous people, _his_ gorgeous partners are all hovering over him with lust in their eyes, and he pulls back from the kiss with a slick noise, goes to protest.

“He’s on to us,” Esther says, and her sly grin could crack the sky. In a sudden shuffle of limbs Pete finds himself with his head in Esther’s lap looking up at her as Ricky noses at his neck, starts to reinforce the hickies Esther left. Sofia has triumphantly stripped off Pete’s shorts and is setting up camp with his thighs slung over her shoulders. He feels exposed, not in an unpleasant way, and the looks on all of their faces as they watch him makes flames curl in his belly. 

“You all-“ Pete chokes out, but then Sofia switches from kissing up the inside of his thigh to a firm bite, worrying the skin between her teeth and he just moans in pain and pleasure. 

“Aw,” Esther says, runs her hands through Pete’s hair before sliding two fingers into his mouth for him to suck on. “ _Baby,_ don’t you worry. Just enjoy it- you look so good when you let us fuck you.” 

Pete knows that this isn’t, like, a competition, no one is keeping score. There’s no tally sheet of how many times three of them focus their efforts to fuck one of them senseless or how many times they’ve paired off or watched each other masturbate or anything, but some deep insecure part of him feels bad that all their attention is on him right now. Esther must be able to tell because she slides her fingers out of his mouth, shifts her leg a little to prop his head up so he can see down his own body. Sofia is eating him out and his head is light as a cloud under her clever tongue. He makes eye contact with Ricky who is kissing his way down Pete’s torso and-

“I mean, look at him,” Esther says, and Pete looks into Ricky’s blown pupils, watches the way his mouth moves across Pete’s chest leaving little bruises in his wake. The way his hips fuck against the mattress in quick undulations. “Doesn’t he look good?”

“Yeah,” Pete days, breathless. “You-yeah- _fuck_ -Ricky you look so good, so hot. God, Sofia-“ Sofia looks up the line of his body, bites at his clit very gently and he cums, soft light spreading through his body and draining all of his limbs. “Sofia, god, fuck, please- please just-“ She slides two fingers inside him to clench down on, smiles wickedly at him as she gently fucks into him and Pete has to close his eyes because it’s so much. 

When he reopens them, Sofia and Ricky are kissing at the end of the bed, openmouthed and hungry. Sofia moves to Pete’s side, still fucking into him with her fingers and flicking her thumb against him. Ricky slides out of the bed to takes his sweats off (they all make little appreciative noises at his glorious ass) and digs a box of condoms out of the bedside drawer. Sofia leans up to kiss Esther and then Pete, matches the rhythm of her fingers to her tongue and Pete cums again. He doesn’t scream but it’s a near thing, and shakes as the girls kiss him through it. 

They shift so Sofia is sitting next to Esther for close kissing access and scoot Pete up the bed to half-sit between Esther’s legs, head against her stomach. Ricky rolls on a condom and drapes himself over Pete, kissing him and rutting gently against his hip. It's such a fucking tease to have Ricky's hard cock pressed up against him but not in him, and Pete has definitely pulled the sheets loose from the mattress with his desperate clutching hands.

“Please just- just fuck me,” and Pete should be embarrassed about his voice breaks but he can’t be because Ricky’s smile is like the sun. He reaches down with thick fingers to line himself up and push in. Ricky’s got a pretty normal dick, it’s not a big deal to take him, but he sure knows how to use it, grinding up on every stroke. Pete decides he’s had enough of fighting his own brain and just lets himself enjoy the sensation, the coiling heat in his stomach, lets himself drift and be kissed and toyed with until he comes again, dramatically, full white out on his vision and everything. Ricky doesn’t cum in him because he knows Pete's mostly got a handle on the old Downstairs Dysphoria but doesn't like that. Instead he sits back, peels the condom off and jacks off onto his own stomach as Pete watches. Esther and Sofia are busy kissing above him and shirts are coming off, and Ricky’s breathing is harsh as he looks at the three of them up against the pillows. 

Pete gets his muscles together just enough to shift out of Esther’s lap so she can pin Sofia down. He kisses Ricky again, messy, no brain cells active in either of them, drags a finger through the cum dripping down Ricky’s ridiculously cut abs. Ricky whimpers a little as Pete jacks at his spent cock with a loose fist, but he leans into the touch and a little more cum spurts out. Pete generously _prestidigitates_ the mess away. 

“Next time is my turn to fuck you,” Pete says, looking deep into Ricky’s eyes, and Ricky shudders softly. They don’t do it a lot because of his job, but Ricky fucking loves getting laid out by Pete, getting railed into the mattress. Pete knows Esther wants to give it a shot sometime too - maybe they’ll take turns fucking him until he cries. “You want to get in there?” He tilts his head towards where Esther and Sofia are sitting together, grinding against each other’s thighs, wrapped in a kiss that looks almost painful. Ricky shudders again, a little harder, and nods. They shift up the bed, and Pete slides in behind Sofia, kisses at her neck and shoulders, slides over her chest to cup at her breasts, thumbing over her hard nipples. 

“Fuck, Sof,” he says into her ear, pressing a kiss just below her pulse. “You look so fucking good like this. Wanna get my mouth all over your pretty tits, fuck them up real nice. Fuck your tight little cunt until you scream, I know you love my cock-“ He vaguely wonders if there’d be enough time for him to get his harness and the fucking size queen dildo Sofia loves. Maybe not now - her breathing is stuttered and her head tilts back onto his shoulder, eyes rolled up into her head. Esther’s got one hand playing with Sofia’s clit as Sofia grinds against Esther’s thigh, the other in Ricky's hair as she kisses him. Pete continues to toy with Sofia's chest and whisper dirty nothings into her ear until she comes with a jolt and a moan, collapsing fully back onto him. 

Pete helps separate Sofia from Esther, holds her to his chest with two idle fingers swirling through the folds of her cunt as she evens her breathing out. He starts building a rhythm, nice and gentle with how sensitive she gets. They watch as Ricky kneels beside the bed, splays Esther out on her back and goes down on her until she comes, one then twice, nearly screaming during the second one. Ricky crawls back up onto the bed and kisses Sofia, face still slick, while Pete gets one more orgasm out of her. 

“You want another?” He asks directly in her ear, and they’re all close enough together that Ricky hears too and lets out of a little moan. 

“I bet he does,” Esther says, somewhat recovered but still a little wild-eyed. She drapes herself over Ricky’s back to kiss Pete. “Bet he’ll fuck you so good, Sof.” Their bodies are all pressed so close together, chest to chest to chest to chest, and Pete can hear how Sofia’s heartbeat skips, the little whimper Ricky makes. They’re all breathless and sweaty and covered in unspeakable fluids and Pete never wants to let go. 

“Okay Mr. March,” Sofia says, voice low, “Let’s see what you’ve got.” 


	2. easy does it

Esther pushes into him slowly, drapes herself over his back and presses a kiss to his neck. It's a lot of sensations and Ricky tries not to focus on any of them too much because he's scared he'll get lost in it. Not the way the dildo drags inside him, not the burn in his upper arms as he holds himself up on his elbows on the bed, not the feeling of Sofia's small hand gently jacking him off. Pete's kneeling beside the edge of the bed and he kisses Ricky softly, mouths open and wet. 

"You're being so good," Sofia says. She's lying on her back next to Ricky on the bed, still casually working at his cock, and she presses a kiss to the side of his bicep. "You look so fucking hot Ricky, you don't even _know_." 

He just whimpers in response, just trying to keep himself together. Esther bottoms out and stays where she is. For all the prep she put into it, for all that it's not even that big of a dildo, it's still an intrusion and he takes the time she gives him to adjust, panting into the kiss with Pete. Sofia sits up a little to kiss Esther behind Ricky's head. He can't see it, but the slick noises of their mouths and the soft moan Sofia lets out are enough to have him rocking back experimentally into Esther's cock. 

"You want it, baby?" Esther asks, and her voice is right in his ear, warm breath gushing over the shell. Pete pulls back from the kiss, slides a hand over Ricky's face and looks into his eyes, pupils blown wide. 

"I think he _does_ ," Pete says, his voice just a little mocking in a way that makes the tension in Ricky's gut curl even tighter. "Just wants to get railed while we watch, see how fucking good he is, how good he takes it. Fucking made to take cock, should just spread you out and leave you ready for whenever we want you. Fuck you into the mattress, fill you up so _good_." 

Ricky's chest heaves as Pete talks, feels precum spill out of him and over Sofia's hand as he pictures it. Esther's just rocking into him gently, not really hitting his prostate but also not _not_ putting a little pressure on it. "Yeah, Pete, fuck, I want it so bad, _fuck_ -" Pete and Sofia both make little pleased noises and Sofia turns his head so she can kiss him, purposeful and with teeth dragging against his lips. Esther fucks into him with more purpose now and it's starting to feel really good, especially with Sofia's hand still easily moving over him. It's not enough, though, and Pete had said-he offered, promised that-

He looks up at Pete from where he's prone on all fours on the bed, and Pete's eyes glitter in the low light of the room. "You still want it, baby?" He asks huskily. "You want my cock in your mouth? You want me to fuck your pretty mouth, get filled up with two at once?" Ricky just nods fervently, closing his eyes as a wave of pleasure rushes through his whole body. Esther's pressing little kisses to the center of his back as she fucks into him and he focuses in on that. 

Pete stands up beside the bed and Ricky shifts on his elbows a little. Pete's cock bobs just before his face, nearly flesh-colored and jutting from his boxer harness. Ricky licks his dry lips, loves how his neck strains to look up at Pete, who's toying with his cock idly. "I need a real yes or no, sweetheart." 

"I- yeah. Yes. Please, Pete, I'm-" 

Pete cups his face, smiles beautifically down at him. Beside him, Sofia shifts, switches the hand on his dick (god, his dick, he's so hard and he could come so quickly _right now_ ) and slides the other one into one of Ricky's. "You remember how to stop me if you need to?" 

"Two squeezes to- _ah_ \- Sofia," Ricky says, forces his eyes to stay open. He does it quickly to show that he can and Sofia gives Pete an approving nod.

Pete nods. "Good, baby, that's so good." He teases the head of his cock against Ricky's lips and Ricky's pretty sure he's drooling already as he opens up for Pete to push in. Pete's thick and heavy in Ricky's mouth and he laves his tongue over the hard length, lets spit drip out of the sides of his mouth

It's - well, Ricky's not got enough brain cells left to decide how he feels, so he just rides it, lets Esther fuck his ass and press kisses to his back and lets Pete fuck his mouth shallowly and lets Sofia jerk him off and whisper dirty sweet things into his ear. It's a miracle he lasts as long as he does, but he gives Sofia a double squeeze just before he cums and Pete pulls out of his mouth for him to moan or scream or whatever comes out of his mouth as the tension building in him finally breaks. His brain blanks and his back arches and Sofia's there, touching him through it and Pete gets back down to kiss him again. His face is covered in his own spit and Esther is still buried deep inside of him and he's worried because he's not sure he has any muscles anymore based on how limp his entire body feels.

"Aw, _Ricky_ ," Sofia says, plays with his hair as he comes back to himself. "You look so good, baby, all fucked out, all fucked up. So hot when you cum for us." 

Esther pulls out of him gently and he rolls onto his back, looks up at the ceiling light and breathes deeply. In the background he can hear Sofia and Esther kissing, the signature snap of a new condom being put on a plastic cock. Pete sits next to him on the bed, runs a hand over his chest and side in a way that's firm and comforting. They'll probably go shower in a minute, make sure Ricky's okay physically (he idly realizes that means he'll miss getting to see Esther have a go at Sofia, but he knows there'll be other chances at that), and maybe Ricky will pin Pete to the shower wall and fingerfuck him until he screams. From the way Pete's shifting where he sits, he's probably halfway there already. Nice. He tips his head back to ask for a kiss, and Pete obliges. Double nice.

  
  



	3. chest bright and sunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just ricky/esther because i love them

It’s late morning by the time they wake, winter sun flooding through the cracks at the edges of the shades. Esther wakes up after Ricky does as she feels his warmth leave and the bed shift as he shuffles off to the bathroom. She pulls the blankets tight around her. Pete and Sof hadn’t stayed the night and they’re not there to keep her blanketed in warmth when Ricky’s warm body leaves. 

He slides back under the covers in a rush of cool air and she mumbles at him sleepily in protest. He’s so beautiful and he’s smiling at her like she personally placed each star in the sky. She nuzzles into his chest, the soft heat of his arms enveloping her. He presses little kisses to the top of her head and sweeps a hand up and down her bare back as she pulls herself into full consciousness.

“Hey,” she says when her brain is mostly on, looking up into his bright face and relishing in the press of his body against her. 

“Hi,” Ricky says, slides down the bed so they’re face to face. “Good morning.” He kisses her and she lets herself melt into it. It’s slow and tender and slick, just lips and tongues moving in sweet circulation. She could kiss him for weeks and drown in this chest-bright feeling. Esther slides her hands over his enormous shoulders and into the soft bristles of his hair. 

“I love you,” she says softly when he pulls away to nose at her neck. She can feel his smile against her skin when he says it back. 

His big hands are roaming again, warm and dragging deliciously over her skin as she tries not to squirm. Ricky rolls her gently on her back, tucks the blankets in around them to preserve their little bubble of warmth. They kiss more and Esther luxuriates in the feeling of his mouth on hers as his hands slide up her body to cup her breasts. He toys with the soft flesh gently, teasing her nipples to hardness before sliding down to bed to take them in his mouth. Ricky’s so gentle as he bites at the curve of her tits and laves his tongue over her. She’s whimpering at every deliberate exacting touch of his, feet sliding against the sheets in vain. One of his hands toys with her chest while the other supports the arch of her back, and she can feel his callouses drag against her skin. 

She’s properly wrecked and shaking, thighs clenched together for some kind of friction when he finally, _blessedly_ , begins to press wet open mouthed kisses down the shivering plane of her stomach. He presses a kiss just above the hem of her panties, looks up at her with dark eyes. “This is all good?” God, he’s such a perfect gentleman. She nods, squeaks out a yes from her heartbeat-thick throat. He smiles at her, sweet as sunshine, and spreads her knees wide, running thumbs up the delicate insides of her thighs. She lets her back arch with the sensation and slides her hands into his hair, dragging her nails along his scalp. 

  
  


He noses over her before placing a sucking kiss over her clit through her panties. “How much do you like these?” He’s got fingers under both of the hip straps and is stroking softly over the skin there. The mental image of him ripping her panties off her - well, it’s pretty good. He did it once before and she quite liked the aftermath, but she actually does like this pair so she just shakes her head. He laughs softly against her thigh and just peels them off of her, letting in a gust of cool air when the blankets flip away. 

She doesn’t have time to get cold though, because he immediately slides back between her thighs and licks broadly over her cunt. He wasn’t very good at this when they started but he’s done plenty of reps since then. Ricky’s tongue is a clever thing now, teasing over her lips before lapping and sucking at her clit. She relaxes into it, closes her eyes and relishes in the wet sound of his mouth on her. He's consistent with the pressure, calmly banking the tension in her abdomen and thighs, big hands holding her thighs firm. 

She cums luxuriously, heat flooding through her limbs and draining her chest as her hips buck into his mouth. He works her through it and just keeps going and she clenches the hands in his hair in approval. Her second orgasm is a tricky thing but Ricky's persistent, just buries his face between her thighs ( _firefighter lungs)_ and chases her as she writhes beneath his ministrations. She cums with a tiny cry, half trying to escape his grasp and half desperate for more. He gives her a few second's respite, breathing hard against her, before toying two fingers through her slick folds, thumbs over her swollen clit. It's like sparks against her, causing her to shiver. Esther doesn't think she's got a third in her today, so she nudges him away gently with her thigh. 

He pulls back and she can see the absolute mess they've made of his face, flushed brilliantly and soaked in spit and slick. She untangles her legs from his shoulder and he slithers up the bed to her, wipes his mouth and chin on a corner of the sheets before kissing her hungrily. Esther lets him for a few moments, takes the time to run her hands over his arms and chest and abs. She can feel how hard he is against her stomach, the tension in him as he tries to keep himself from grinding on her. 

That simply won't do. She gets her hands on his perfect globe of an ass and pulls his hips down to her. Ricky moans softly in the kiss at the friction and she grinds up into him as best she can in approval because _fuck_ it's hot when he's so turned on he has to vocalize it. Esther squeezes his ass purposefully and his hips stutter against her stomach and his breath catches in their kiss. 

"Aw, baby," she says, pulling back from their kiss to watch his face. "Do you want my mouth?" 

Ricky whimpers, eyes closing dizzily before reopening burning and nodding fervently. He grinds into her stomach, hips moving quickly and she hates to make him still himself for the tiny noise he makes. She nudges him off her and up against the pillows before working her way down his chest in a teasing parallel to how he touched her earlier. Esther's not mean, though, so she's quick about it before taking his cock in her hand and dragging her tongue over and around the head. 

He moans again as she works him over with her mouth and hand. She's terribly efficient with the amount of suction and tongue, but he doesn't seem to mind, head tilted back in pleasure and stomach shaking. Esther can tell when he's about to cum, pulls off of him and jerks him off onto his stomach, watching as his whole frame collapses. She continues to gently rub her thumb on the underside of his cock and he shivers into the touch, dick twitching.

"I'm not twenty anymore, Esther," he says weakly, but she can see he's already starting to get hard again. It's Saturday. They have all day for this.


	4. angel, darling, love

“Promise you’ll be good and keep your hands there for me?” Sof asks sweetly. Esther nods and fists her hands above her head into the thick of the pillows. She can’t see through the blindfold but she can tell Sof is smiling at her anyways. “You know you can tap out at any time. Just say the word.” Esther nods again and she’s rewarded by a kiss. She could kiss Sof all night and not get tired of it. Sof’s mouth is plush and she kisses luxuriously, all tongue and lips and perfect pacing. 

Warm hands squeeze over her sides - Ricky, probably, Pete has terrible circulation and freezing cold fingers. A tongue teases just barely over one of her nipples and Esther gasps into Sof’s mouth. There’s tension in her stomach already just from the setup of it all, stretched out and blindfolded and _vulnerable_ for them. She loves pulling this on one of them, ganging up to drive one of their partners incoherent with pleasure. Esther feels breathless already with having it turned on her. 

The mouth on her breast licks over her quickly, flicking her hard nipple against teeth. A hand - mismatched, maybe Sof’s - comes to toy with her other breast, tweaks and thumbs at her. Sof is still kissing her and Esther’s feet are sliding against the sheets for some kind of purchase. The mouth switches sides and the cool air in the bedroom tingles over her spit-slick chest. She wants to float on this cloud of sensation forever. It feels like doing magic and like dreaming and like home. 

Hands spread willing thighs and Ricky’s mouth moves down the plane of her stomach in a trail of kisses. Esther’s fingers dig further into the pillow and she wills herself not to move her arms too much. Hands move to cup her tits in his absence, dragging finger pads over the swells and flicking idly over her nipples. 

She’s distracted, of course, when Ricky buries his face between her thighs. Ricky’s mouth is hot and wet and his broad shoulders push her legs so far apart it nearly hurts except for how good it feels. Esther desperately wants to watch him or to move her hands to slide her fingers through his hair but Sof asked her not to so she won’t. She just lies there and grabs at the pillows desperately as hands toy with her chest and Ricky’s clever perfect tongue swirls wide circles over her clit. Sof stopped kissing her a minute ago and Esther tips her head back, lips pursed in a question. Pete meets her instead, slips one hand behind her neck to cup her head and tilt her back to be kissed thoroughly. He kisses slow and sure and it’s so good but also agonizing. She whimpers into his mouth as Ricky’s mouth pulls all the tension in her body to a single point in her stomach and Pete smiles against her, bites her lower lip and then soothes it with his tongue. 

Esther moans into his mouth when she cums, squeezes her eyes despite the blindfold as the waves crash through her. Ricky doesn’t stop eating her out and he drags her orgasm out, shuddery and blissful. Sof is kissing her neck and shoulder and the sensitive inside of her bicep where her arm is stretched out above her, still keeping still. Pete kisses her, lets her moan into his mouth, sweeps his long chill fingers up and down her side and she bucks and shakes against Ricky’s mouth. 

“Aw, Esther,” he says softly against her mouth. “Baby, sweetheart, you’re so lovely. So fucking beautiful when you cum.” She just whimpers , twists her head away from his to try and physically dodge the compliment because it’s so sweet she can hardly believe it, like a punch to the gut

Twisting only turns her right into Sofie, who catches her in a new kiss. “He’s right, you know,” and Sof’s voice is so low it sounds like she’s the one getting fucked. “So gorgeous, Esther, angel. Love to watch you feel good, take your pleasure from us.” Ricky’s mouth is still working her over and it’s all a lot. She shies from the kiss out of embarrassment but there’s nowhere to go but back to Pete. 

“Esther,” his voice is so gentle and he presses a little kiss to each of her cheeks. “Baby. You’ve got all our hearts, you know. So good to us; let us be good to you.” She whines in the back of her throat and he kisses her, a little less tender and a little more assertive and it’s so hot and Ricky’s still working at her clit with his tongue and her next orgasm rolls through her muscles and leaves her boneless, being kissed and played with. 

Ricky’s mouth retreats when she’s done shaking and she can hear his heavy breathing against her thigh. Sof’s small hand dips through her folds and she can hear how slick she is and it should be gross but it isn’t because she doesn’t have the capacity to worry about things like _gross_ right now as Sof teases her fingers over where she’s swollen and open. Esther thinks for a second that Sof is just going to slide a few fingers into her but she doesn’t, she pinches Esther’s clit instead. Pete laughs low in his throat when she squeaks against his mouth at the sudden change in sensation. It hurts for a second but then Sof starts gently rolling her between her fingers and it’s like, a lot, but it’s also building tension quickly in her stomach and Esther’s so into it. 

She doesn’t even notice when Ricky moves back up the bed to kiss her. His face is dry, must have wiped himself off and she’s nearly disappointed for it. He still tastes faintly of her, musky and sharp, and he kisses her as her body peaks for a third time, too quickly under the hard pressure of Sofie’s fingers but also just right, the kind of hard she needs. Pete’s back to playing with her chest and he holds her hips in place with one hand on her lower belly to keep Sof’s hand on her as she writhes against the sensation. 

“Beautiful,” Ricky says softly in her ear as he moves to kiss her neck, her racing pulse. “So beautiful for us, Esther. Look so fucking good when you cum, wish you could see yourself like this.”

" _Fuck_ ," she mumbles, kicking her feet against the bed and rolling her hips into Sof's hand. There are so many hands and mouths on her right now and she feels dizzy and wrung out. Ricky kisses her again, drags his tongue against hers purposefully. Sof does fuck into her now, slides three fingers into the wet mess of her like it's nothing and pushes the heel of her palm against Esther's clit. She's not so keyed up anymore, gets to focus on the stretch and the sensations. 

Pete's got one nipple pinched hard in his fingers, twisting just this side of mean. "Baby, are you gonna cum for us again?" He asks softly in her ear and she nods because she is, can feel the flames banking in her gut as Sof slides her pinky in with her other fingers. She's split open on her hand, fingers crooked up inside her and rocking persistently against her. "God, look at you," Pete says and she braces herself for whatever perfect nasty thing he's about to say. "Taking it so well. Bet you could take more, get stuffed full of us. Sof could slide her whole hand right inside you right now and you'd take it, wouldn't you? So good for it, you'd look so hot, honey, Esther, darling." She's nodding aimlessly against Ricky's face as Pete talks and one of his hands is dragging down her stomach. Sof's hand shifts a little to make room for Pete's fingers to tease over her clit and she's gone, again, crying out against Ricky's mouth as her thighs clamp down hard around Sofie and Pete's hands. Esther feels full and empty all at once and Sof's fingers are still gently rocking into her and Ricky is kissing her neck and sucking a hickey on her collarbone.   
  
  
  


"What do you want, Esther?' Ricky asks and Esther doesn't know so she just shrugs as best she can with her arms still pinned above her head. Pete's fingers are playing at where Sof's hand is pushed inside her but she can't say that, it's too - it's too a lot of things, and her chest is too full to try and put to words all the things that would need to be said. Ricky reads her hesitance well and takes pity on her, gives her a clearer choice. "Do you want us to fuck you?" He asks instead and she mumbles out a _yes_. 

"Dibs," Pete says, which isn't very sexy but Sof is still playing her fingers through Esther's cunt so she's too distracted to say anything. The bed shifts as Pete moves off it and Esther gets a little respite to just feel the ache of released tension in her body. Sof moves up the bed to kiss her again, withdraws her hand to just broadly stroke over Esther's cunt. Ricky's running his hand up and down her sides and Esther's just floating with it on a cloud of pleasure.

Pete comes back and she can feel the dildo drag against her stomach when he drapes himself over her to kiss her. He fucks into her easily, slides right in through the slick mess they've made of her pussy, and fucks into her with firm strokes. Esther tilts her head back with it and Ricky is there, whispering softly in her ear about how good she looks. She can just see through the crack at the bottom of the blindfold and it's enough to have her closing her eyes and pushing her face further back into the pillows because Pete is sitting there bare-chested, her legs pushed up and open for him to fuck her and Sof is still at her chest, sucking one nipple and watching her face intently and she can't see Ricky but his mouth is on her cheek and ear and neck. There's the wet slap of skin on skin and ragged breathing including her own and Ricky's low voice in her ear and she keens with pleasure as she cums _again_ , breathless and sweaty. Every part of her hurts with how good she feels and she almost wants to ask Pete to keep going, keep fucking her, but it's starting to be too much so she lifts her hips away when she's come down a little bit, mumbles an _enough_ against Ricky's face. Ricky picks up one hand from above her head and kisses the palm softly, then the other, and Sof moves to kiss her again, super sweet and slow, and Pete pulls out of her and presses a little kiss to her stomach. She lies there just breathing, feeling, loving, living, for a long while.


	5. is anyone out there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hm so i decided that in a world where magic is real trans people can have whatever genitals they want so pete gets a penis in this one. 
> 
> content warning for depersonalization. characters actively pretend that a person who is there is not there. it's sexy for them, but might not be sexy for your mental health if that's something u struggle with. take care of urself! 
> 
> as always......minors and show related people get fuckin lost

Esther fucks into Pete, hips snapping against his ass. He's on all fours for her and his shoulders shake with the feeling of it. His back is a little flushed to match his face and neck and probably his chest too as he takes it. She slows, rocks into him at a dragging pace and he moans openly. Esther told him once a long time ago that she likes to hear him and he's been very vocal about how he feels ever since. 

She rolls her hips again, just grinding into him. The vibrator in the harness buzzes happily against her and she’s absolutely dripping wet from it but right now this is about giving it to Pete. Esther gives him a little more of a thrust and there’s that perfect moan, deep and low in his throat. She can see the lube glisten around his ass where pink plastic meets skin and he’s sweating a little. Esther reaches under him to trace her fingers up the length of his cock. God, he’s so hard and leaking precum from his slit. His dick bounces under the slight attention she pays it and she draws her hand away, slides her palm over the warm skin of his abs. 

Esther starts to fuck him in earnest, watches how his shoulders bunch and tense under the push of her into him. He’s openly whimpering now, little noises spilling from the back of his throat as she fucks him into the mattress. Pete looks so fucking good like this, all splayed out for her, stuffed full of her cock. 

There’s a little commotion at the door to their bedroom and Esther looks up at Sofie’s little gasp. She and Ricky are standing there, still fully dressed from their days. Sofie’s eyes are glittering as they rake over Pete’s prone form and Ricky makes a little noise in the back of his throat. Pete must hear them come in because he buried his face in the pillows and arches his back into Esther a little more. Show-off. Esther swats at his ass and he groans, buries his face deeper into the pillow.

Sofie moves first, drops her bag and kicks of her heels to join Esther on the bed. She kisses Esther and her mouth is soft and wet and slick with her cherry lipgloss. Sof moves a hand to tease at where the strap-on meets the swollen skin of Pete's asshole, but Esther stays her hand. They have a little wordless conversation and Sof's eyes get really dark as they silently communicate through eyebrows and smirks and meaningful glances. She keeps her hands to herself, sits calmly on the bed beside Pete, not touching him at all. "Esther, baby. How was your day?" Sofia asks, tone perfectly even, like this is a normal conversation and Esther's not railing Pete into the sheets right next to her. 

Esther's not touching Pete either anymore but she does keep idly rolling her hips into him, keeps an eye on the tension in his shoulders. "Not bad. Talked to Kingston about some issues up in Queens. Something with the wards is a little funny, I have to go tomorrow to reset them." 

Ricky comes to sit on her other side, already changed into sweatpants and shirtless. He kisses Esther quickly and carefully doesn't acknowledge Pete at all. "Queens, huh? Do you want us to come with you?" 

"Maybe," Esther says, pretends to think about it. "It's probably nothing serious, but a little backup can't hurt." 

"We'll come, then, just the three of us," Sof says and that, that gets to Pete, being excluded so deliberately and casually. Esther's hips have slowed a lot and he's having to put in more work, pushing back to fuck himself on her cock. Esther shares some smug eye contact with Sof and Ricky while Sof continues on, "Unless you think we should call the others as well?" 

"Kingston didn't seem too worried and Rowan is out of town for the weekend," Esther says. "I guess we could call Pete?" Pete's shoulders heave and his breathing is getting really loud. His ass bounces as he fucks back onto her. It's a little surreal, sitting there with her shirt on, one boyfriend completely naked and desperate while her other boyfriend and girlfriend have a perfectly boring conversation with her as if he isn't there. Surreal, but also really hot. Pete asked for depersonalization and he's gonna fucking get it until he cums or he says otherwise. "Don't know if we'll really need him, though, between the three of us." Pete keens high in his throat and he's so fucking hot like this and Esther is really starting to get keyed up from watching him and the vibrator attachment. 

"We could bring him anyways. He likes to be included," Ricky says, a touch of loyalty in his voice that's so _mean_. Sof smothers a smile even though there's no way Pete can see her face with his head wedged in a pillow. Esther loves when Ricky gets into it like this, he's so sweet but also so deadly when he puts his mind to it. "I'll text him." 

Pete's phone dings right there on the nightstand and none of them acknowledge it and Pete whimpers into the pillow. His back is flushed red now and his whole body is shaking with need as he slams his hips back onto Esther. She's really starting to get somewhere on this vibe, but she keeps her voice steady. "Probably won't hear back from him for a while, you know how bad of a texter he is." 

"True," Sof says as Esther nods to them that she's about to make a move. Sof's voice is so perfectly banal as she asks, "Is there a plan for dinner yet?" 

Esther silently unbuckles the strap-on from her waist and Ricky quickly gets the ones on the thigh on his side. She moves her hips like she's going to start fucking into Pete again and he cries out a little before whining in surprise as she withdraws from him completely. Sof flips him efficiently onto his back and Esther sinks down on his dick immediately. He looks like an absolute mess, eyes wet and lips dry and chest and face perfectly pretty pink. Pete tries so hard to catch one of their eyes but none of them are looking at him properly so he can't and he lets out this beautiful little moan that almost hurts to listen to for how desperate it is. Esther really wants to look at him, to put her hands on his chest and kiss his messily while she rides him, but she doesn't, just starts bouncing herself in his lap without even looking down. She plays it unaffected, but Pete's thick inside her and she's so wet it's simple to just start rocking on his cock. "Salad?" 

"Salad's not a meal, it's just crunchy water and nutrients," Sof says, pouting a little. 

Esther leans over to kiss the look off her face and also just to kiss her because Pete's hips are rolling up into her cunt really nicely and she needs a distraction. Esther bites her lower lip and Sof slips her some tongue and it's nice, it's really really nice. "We don't have to do _just_ salad." 

"We have everything for carbonara, I think," Ricky suggests and he looks almost feral, eyes glued to Esther's face and hands fisted in the material of his sweats to keep himself from looking or touching.

"Ooh, yes," Sof says decisively, because she makes good carbonara and also Pete really likes it and he's going to deserve such a good meal after this. HIs face is red, nearly purple and he's uttering this continuous stream of panting moans. 

"Sounds like a plan, then," Esther says and her voice is too breathless because it's been long minutes and her thighs ache from riding Pete and he's so deep inside her and she's maybe as desperate as he is. She clenches down as she sinks down on him and Pete yells out as as he cums inside her, whole body shaking and hands desperately clawing at the bed because he knows he's probably not supposed to touch her. Ricky picks up one of Pete's hands and presses a kiss to his palm and Pete is crying, just a little bit. Esther leans back, still seated fully on his cock and grinding on him to get her hand on her clit for just a second to make herself cum. She clamps down as she does and Pete whines and Sof kisses Esther as she cums, places her hand over Esther's to keep rocking her fingers against her clit and drag out her pleasure. 

"Fuck, _fuck_ ," Pete's saying against Ricky's face as Ricky soothes him, presses little kisses all over his face and pets at his hair. "I didn't - I _couldn't_ -"

"I see you," Ricky says and Pete's blubbering a little and Esther is still coming down from it but watching them carefully to be sure Pete's okay. "You're right here, in our bed with us. You are real and all of this is real. You're our boyfriend and we love you and you were so good for us all just now, especially Esther. Look how good she looks," he tilts Pete's face to look up at Esther and Pete whines again and his hips shift from where they're still connected. It's gonna be gross, in a minute, when she pulls off of him and has to go clean herself up, but it's so worth it for the blissfully sweet look on Pete's face. 


	6. pairing snippets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh it's:  
> \- ricky/sofie orgasm denial with a vibrator  
> \- pete/sofie spanking  
> \- pete/ricky/sofie taking nudes to send to esther  
> \- esther/sofie coda to ch. 2 of sofie getting fucked  
> -

“Oh, _Ricky,”_ Sofie says reverently, pulling the Hitachi away from him. He looks a beautiful mess for her right now for her. His hands flex on the bars of the headboard of the bed and he lets out this breathy little laugh and rolls his neck. She shifts a little from where she’s kneeling on his thighs to pin him to the bed and admires the cut of his chest and the delicate map of hickeys she’s left on him. 

Ricky’s so hard from her teasing, drooling precum on the lines of his abs. When his breathing evens a little she gently begins to trace the buzzing head of the vibrator against the base of his cock. It bounces and twitches at the sensation and he lets out this gorgeous little mewling noise that nearly makes her consider giving up this little teasing game. Nearly. It’s just so _fun_ to see him squirm and get all desperate and lovely for her. She gives a little extra attention to rolling the vibrator against the sensitive spot just below the head of his cock and is rewarded with the sight of his arm muscles bulging as he struggles to keep himself still for her. 

“Sofie,” he says. Begs, really. “Sofie, _please_.” 

Any other time and she wouldn’t be able to say no to that lovely broken horny voice. She’d push the vibrator against him and let him fuck his hips against it until he came or she’d just turn the damn thing off altogether and just sit right on his dick and ride him into the mattress. 

But not today. Today she’s just got this _curiosity_ about how far she can push him, how long he can stand to be edged, if he could cum with only the barest teasing touches to his dick. So when he asks, even though he asks so _nicely_ , she simply removes the wand and waits for him to calm down before beginning again. 

“Aw, darling,” she says, watching his face as his brow scrunches with frustration at the orgasm that she’s dangling just out of his reach. Ricky’s so fucking good for her and she knows he wants her to take control of this and give it to him, that he trusts her wholeheartedly to make it good for him. She pets at his side, nice neutral skin that quivers under the contact of her warm sweeping hand. His cock is flushed and leaking against his stomach; there's probably more of a mess on his stomach than there would be even after he cums normally. Sofie’s obsessed with seeing him taken apart so fully. “Everything alright?”

“So good,” Ricky slurs. His eyes have dipped shut and his mouth is slack. “So good, Sof, please, want more of it.” 

"Of course, sweetheart." 

* * *

Pete's hand cracks across her ass and it hardly even hurts as this point because it's all just one warm mess of pain across her ass and upper thighs. She's sprawled horizontally across his lap on his bed, head turned away from the mattress just enough to see the look of pure horny concentration on his face as he fingerfucks her with one hand and spanks her with the other. It's painful, sure, and there are fat tears dripping down her face, but it's also really just so damn hot.

"You're taking it so well," Pete says. His voice is sweet but not mocking and she bites back a hiccuppy sob as his fingers continue to drive into her cunt and the palm of his hand drags against her sore clit. "Do you think you're going to cum again?" She nods, lets her eyes close instead of having to look at his smug face. "Oh, Sof, you're so good for me, it's just four more, okay darling?" She nods, lets out a shuddery little noise because she couldn't come up with words right now if she tried. This is so good, and she feels wrung out and full and it _hurts_ but her brain can't bring herself to mind because somehow it helps urge the sweet feelings in her stomach come rushing to a head. 

Another slap lands, lower down on her upper thighs and she whimpers into the mattress and rolls her hips against his hand. Her legs are spread to give him room to fuck her and that spank landed just low enough that it was nearly - she just whines and does her best to keep her senses about herself. But Pete is Pete and he is fine tuned to pleasing her right now and the next blow lands in the same spot, a little hard and Sof moans and arches her back into the content. 

"Do you want me to -" his voice is almost as breathless as hers and oh my god, he's going to offer it - she can't even think the words - and she's going to say _yes_ because she _does_ want it, desperately. "Do you want your pussy slapped, is that it?" She burrows her face into the sheets and nods and she can hear the way his breath hitches and how he swallows. "Baby that's _so_ hot, of course you can have it. I want you to have whatever you want, whatever will make you feel good." It's sincere and a little mean because it puts the wanting on her and Sofie wants wants wants it. It's going to hurt and it's going to feel incredible and it's such a nasty thing to ask for but Pete thinks it's hot so maybe it's okay.

Her brain is a scramble of lust and hormones and she doesn't even have it in her to be embarrassed when Pete gently rolls her over onto her back and off his lap, his fingers still fucking into her cunt. He lies down parallel to her and his thumb has moved to circle over her clit while he kisses her very gently. "Two more," he says against her mouth, and her orgasm is already building in her and she knows he can tell from how tight she's getting around his fingers. He's Pete, he's predictable, and it should come as more of an unpleasant shock when she does cum and he immediately pulls his hand away from her pussy and brings it down in a firm wet slap. It burns with the ruining of her orgasm but it's also so deliciously mixed into the pain of the hit, pain that her brain has spent the past half an hour rewriting the meaning of, that she can't do anything but moan into his mouth. 

"One more," he whispers. 

* * *

Esther's out of town in Chicago, meeting with their wizarding societies, which means that Pete and Sofie are getting their way all weekend. Ricky's a little helpless to their pleading looks and sexy little promises. They've eaten takeout for every meal and have hardly left the bed and his chest is starting to look like he's been mauled with the buildup of nail lines and purpling hickeys. Not that he minds, even a little bit, diet and workout plans are meant to leave gaps for hedonistic little weekends like these. 

It can be a little productive, too. Ricky's got a terrible gag reflex so he's decided to dedicate some extended time to sucking Pete off. You know. As practice, and not because Pete's so damn beautiful when he's feeling good and when he cums and the soft way his body melts into the sheets after an orgasm. Ricky did some research, about breathing and this thing he can do with squeezing his thumb in a fist to open his airway up. He takes his time with it, because slow reps are more effective and because Pete _hates_ being made to wait but is also polite enough to just squirm and twitch and moan while trying not to roll his hips up into Ricky's face. 

Sofie gets back from her shower wearing just a big t-shirt and he can hear her giggle as she crawls up on the bed beside Pete. "Hi baby," she says softly to Pete, and Ricky looks up the shaking plane of Pete's stomach and chest to watch Pete grab her shoulders and kiss her desperately. Ricky takes a deep breath and sinks down far on Pete's cock, and he can feel the muscles of his throat around the head. Pete lets out a breathless moan and Sofie laughs again and one of her hands brushes Ricky's hair back from his face. "Aw, Ricky, you're doing so well, Pete's barely holding on anymore."

Ricky pulls back off of him, because he still can't hold Pete that deep in his mouth for that long, and presses a little kiss to the slit. Pete's thighs are shaking and his head is tipped back against the pillows as his chest heaves with his breathing. "He's being very good for me," he says, because Pete's predictable and is going to like that. Pete's dick twitches and he whines a little. 

"You two look good. Think Esther would want to see?" Sofie makes a pouty face, but Ricky doesn't need any convincing. 

"Go for it," he says, and then wraps his lips back around Pete's cock as she grabs for her phone on the bedside table. 

"Yeah, _fuck_ , want her to - to see how, how good - " Pete stammers out. 

"Aw, darling," Sofie says. She takes a photo of Pete's flushed-red dizzy horny face and Ricky can hear her tapping away at her keyboard. "Of course Esther wants to see how good you're being for us." He whimpers and tosses his head against the pillows and Ricky tightens his grip on Pete's thighs so he doesn't get kneed in the head. "Ricky, sweetheart, you look so good, you're taking him so well." She leans up the bed and thumbs away the spit collecting at the corner of his mouth before gently lifting his head up so just the head of Pete's cock is resting on the end of his tongue. She takes a few pictures like that, with her thumb hooked over his lower lip and Pete's dick just barely in his mouth, before letting him go back to slowly bobbing up and down Pete's length. There's the tell-tale little beep of a recording starting, and he looks up at her as sexily as he can through his lashes and hollows his cheeks as he sucks Pete off. "Oh, Esther's going to love this," Sofie says softly, and Ricky has to agree. He's already looking forward to getting to watch the playback. 

* * *

The second the new condom's on the strap Sofie pins Esther by the shoulders to the bed and kisses her breathless. "Holy fuck," she whispers against Esther's mouth. 

"God, fuck, that was so hot," Esther agrees, kissing her right back and getting her hands on Sofie's full breasts, squeezing them in warm handfuls. "Wanna fuck you too, come on." 

"Yeah, fuck," Sof says, not even listening to her, just fumbling between them and sliding right down onto Esther's strap with a moan. She's dripping wet, Esther can feel it where Sofie's thighs are clamped down over her own. Her hips roll and she starts to bounce herself on Esther's cock and well, Esther had planned on pinning her to the mattress and giving it to her hard but this works too. She's adaptable like that.

Instead, she sits up and buries her face in Sofie's chest, getting her mouth on her soft skin and biting gently at her nipples. Sofie is like, _really_ into having her tits played with, and Esther's always happy to oblige. One of these days she's going to tie Sofie to the bed and try to make her cum like this, just from her mouth on her chest. Sofie whines and her back arches to push them even further into Esther's face and her hips are starting to buck erratically on Esther's strap as her muscles tighten as her orgasm builds in her. "You look so good, baby," Esther says, and Sofie whines. "So fucking hot, love seeing you like this, you're so _lovely,_ Sofie, I want you to feel this good all the time." 

Sof cries out as she cums, but she catches Esther's mouth in a hungry kiss right afterwards. "More," she asks, demands, whatever. Esther's going to let her have it.


End file.
